IceBlue
by ProjectDiva
Summary: Lenalee, quiere olvidar a su amor secreto de años... pero aunque lo intente no puede, a pesar que ya lo había "aceptado", y menos verlo con otro... hasta que conoce a esos ojos azules... ¡De regreso! :D
1. Aceptando

**Diva sais:** bueno aquí mi nuevo proyecto… en realidad tengo muchos x.x pero me da latita pasarlos a la pc… van alrededor de 4 Kanlena's xD pero me da latita!

Yap aquí les traigo la vida de una de mis amigas, le tomé su dario de vida y cuando lo leí dije: ¡esto es una bomba!

Por lo que si algo no calza en los pensamientos del protagonista del capítulo no es culpa mía, sino de mi amiga que no sabe escribir bien… xD

**¡Advertencia!** Quizás en éste cap no salga casi nada, pero en los futuros caps, no en todos, tal ves se pongan medios Hots xD… siempre quise hacer que esta pareja se fundieran dejando el ambiente en +100ºC

Jajaja ya…

**Disclaimer:** D Gray Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura.

Lean!

* * *

.

**Capitulo 1: Aceptando**

.

Una peli-verde caminaba distraídamente por las calles en dirección a su colegio, traía un semblante triste y decaído, por lo que no se dio cuenta que, al cruzar la calle, un auto venía en a gran velocidad en su dirección.

"_Sé que no debo pedir mucho a mi hermano, pero a veces deseo que deje ese trabajo… pero eso es ser egoísta con la persona que me ha dado todo, incluso en su ausencia podía sentir su cariño… ¡Ah! ¡No pregunten que ni yo sé! Bueno la cosa es que estoy segura que cualquier persona desearía tener a algún familiar para acompañarlo en el día de su cumpleaños…"_

Se sentía sola, a pesar estar rodeada de sus amigos, siempre. Tal vez se debía a que su hermano, y único familiar, paraba semanas desaparecido por su trabajo y sólo lo veía unas cuantas semanas al año, y así llevaba casi tres años.

Sólo salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió el frenazo y la insistente y desesperante bocina.

-¿Eh? - al ver al auto a un par de centímetros a su cuerpo pero no parecía tan sorprendida.

-… - el hombre dentro del hermoso vehículo se quedó mirando a la chica, pero después de unos minutos le hizo una seña con la mano para que se quitara pronto. La chica notó el gesto y se sorprendió.

-Lo-¡Lo siento! - hizo una rápida reverencia y se quitó del camino. El hermoso auto arrancó y la peli-verde por fin suspiró aliviada.

-_Que lindos ojos…_ - pensó.

-¡Lenaleeeeeee! - gritando hasta llegar junto a ella.

-¿Eh? Lavi… - volteó a verlo.

-Uff… - recuperando el aliento - ¡LENA! - muy enojado.

-¿Eh? - algo sorprendida - ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Eso fue peligroso! Lo vi todo, debes tener más cuidado, Lena… ¡Sólo fueron unos centímetros!

-Vamos… no fue para tanto - tratando de quitarle interés al asunto, sonriéndole débilmente.

-Mm… Lena… - notando el estado de animo de su amiga, cambando sus enojo a preocupación - ¿Aún estás triste por lo de tú hermano?

-Mm… no es eso… - pensándolo un poco.

-Lena, si no te molesta, puedo hacerte compañía todo el día - sonriéndole.

-¿Y tú abuelo? - comenzando a caminar sin quitar la vista del frente.

-Llevará unos amigos a casa, así que no necesitará de mí - caminando junto a ella.

-Entonces, puedes venir a casa cuando quieras… - sin cambiar su triste mirada.

-Lena… - un poco triste.

- Y ¿Allen-kun?

-Está enfermo… de seguro es por tanto trabajo y estudio… uff… ese chico no conoce su propio limite…

-Um… entonces… - deteniéndose - iré a cuidarlo - caminando en otra dirección.

-Pero… ¿Y las clases? - deteniéndola.

-No tengo ánimos de ir hoy, Lavi… - haciendo un puchero - además hoy tenemos clases con Bak-sensei… - un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo - y no me gusta como me mira…

-Ah… jeje… - _Si supieras que él está…_

-Bien, me voy a ver a Allen-kun - sonriendo más animada.

-Oi, oi… hasta hace poco traías una cara… ¬¬

-La verdad es que no tenía ánimos de ir a clases… ^^

-Así noté… ¬¬U

-jeje… - comenzando a caminar - si quieres puedes acompañarme…

-¿Eh?

-Tú puedes decirme lo contrario pero tú cara brilla cuando hablas de, y con, Allen-kun - sonriéndole traviesa. El pelirrojo se sonroja.

-Q-que cosas dices, Lena… jejeje - nervioso.

-Lo que veo, Lavi… jejeje desde que lo conocimos que no te despegas de él~...

-¡Porque somos amigos! .

-Oh… claro~ ¬u¬ ya ¡Vamos! - tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hasta llegar a la casa de su amigo.

"_El día de mi cumpleaños era hoy y la ausencia de mi hermano me afectaba, lo aceptaba pero ese no era el verdadero problema. El problema era ese… Mi mejor amigo enamorado de mi otro amigo. Lavi siempre fue mi amigo, desde pequeños, y la verdad no recuerdo cuando fue la vez que comencé a verlo con otros ojos… me gustaba, y mucho, pero nunca fui capas de expresarle lo que sentía, tenía miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad o que él me rechazara. Hace una semana lo supe y no fue de la mejor manera… que digamos…"_

**- Flash Back -**

Su día había sido duro gracias a la lluvia de exámenes que había tenido y, más encima, tuvo que ir a buscar a Lavi quien, en una de las fiestas de sus amigos, terminó muerto de borracho y no podía ir en ese estado a su casa o terminaría muerto de verdad por su abuelo.

-¡Leeenaaaaleeee~…! Jejeje - siendo ayudado, por su amiga, para caminar.

-¡Shhh…! ¡Hablas muy fuerte! - regañándolo con un tono más bajo.

-Peeeeroooo… ¡Leeenaaah~! ¡Queríah seguir en lah fiestah~! - mirándola fijamente, haciendo un puchero de enfado.

-No, Lavi. La fiesta terminó hace una hora y tú amiguito ya quería dormirse y tu metías mucho ruido - enojada, cansada, avergonzada y con sueño. - ¡Ese idiota ni si quiera fue capas de ayudarte!

-¡Leeeenaaaa~! - haciendo un berrinche como un niño, ella sólo lo ignoró.

Llegan a la casa de la china y llevó a Lavi para que durmiera en la habitación de su hermano, y en un intento de ayudar a acostar al pelirrojo, éste último tropezó y calló llevándose a Lena con él. La peli-verde calló sobre Lavi y el alcohol y los sentimientos los llevaron a hacer algo que, según la chica, nunca debió suceder.

-Ahh… Lavi… ahh… - bajo el pelirrojo mientras era embestida salvajemente - ahh… ahh… ¡Maaas! Ah…

-Oh… - apegando más la caderas para llegar pronto al clímax.

-Ahh… ¡Ahhh! ¡Laviii~!

-¡Ohh! ¡Allen…! - gritan a la vez cuando ambos llegan al punto máximo de placer.

Sin duda esa noche fue inolvidable para la chica por tres simples razones: había perdido su virginidad con su mejor amigo y amor secreto, él la había llamado con el nombre de su otro amigo en medio del orgasmo y por ultimo, al día siguiente, él no se acordaba de nada.

**- Fin Flash Back -**

"_Al saber que no era correspondida, decidí guardar mis sentimientos y guardar ese momento como el tesoro más valioso y sellado celosamente en el rincón más apartado de la mente. Pensé que, tal ves, Lavi aún no se decidía a declarársele a Allen-kun, por lo que, para no sentirme mal, decidí por él, en ayudarle. Es tonto y lo sé, pero… no soy capas de separarlo de la persona que quiere o algo así, ni mi conciencia ni mis principios me lo permitirían…"_

Llegaron a la casa de Allen en pocos minutos, gracias a Lena quien decidió, por los dos, correr en vez de caminar.

-Uf… Uff… ¡Ahhhh! - intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Oh vamos, no fue para tanto jajaja - entrando, como si nada, al patio de la casa.

-Lena… debes avisar primero… - siguiéndola.

-No hace falta, Lavi, no quiero que se levante si está enfermo - llegando hasta la entrada de la casa, abriendo una ventanita junto a la puerta principal, la cual quedaba justo al lado del seguro de la puerta. Metió la mano y quitó el seguro - ¡Ya está! jejeje - entrando emocionada.

-Pero Lena…

-Shh… - callándolo - démosle una sorpresa jeje - hablando más bajito.

-Uff… - resignado. No podía decir que no a esa invitación… se veía interesante - espero que no se enoje…

-Nah… vamos - caminando en puntillas, el pelirrojo hace igual.

Pasan por el comedor y la cocina sin encontrar a su amigo, recorren todo el primer piso y nada, por lo que deciden ir al segundo piso y eso sería una tarea difícil. La casa de Allen era una casa común y corriente, nada atractiva y algo vieja, pero sólo una cosa la hacía un poco… peculiar y llamativa para quienes entraban y eso eran las escaleras que estaban dentro de ella.

Alguna vez, el chico tuvo familia y fue el hijo único, por lo que fue muy consentido y amado. Para los días en que se debía regalar algo a la familia, él siempre recibía extraños y curiosos juguetes; una navidad, el pequeño Allen, de apenas unos tres años, recibió el más extraño de los regalos, según él. Su padre le había obsequiado unas escaleras. Mejor dicho y especificado, a la hora de entregar los regalos, el padre del pequeño simplemente lo puso en las escaleras y el niño sólo se acercó a ellas tocándolas con las manos para subirlas, pero al momento de presionar un poco el peldaño sonó.

Esa era la maldita escalera, según Lavi y Lena. Cada peldaño que se pisaba sonaba como el de una nota de piano, a volumen moderado, claro está, pero aun así tiene un tablero de control para nivelar el volumen o para habilitarlo. Allen siempre lo habilitaba cuando dormía o estaba solo, por si acaso.

Lavi y Lena pasaron junto a las escaleras y miraron hacia arriba.

-Y ¿Cómo se supone que subiremos?

-Tranquilo - rió bajito - no es la primera vez que lo hago…

-¿Eh? - mirándola entre sorprendido y enojado. La china se acercó a uno de los maseteros, junto a la escalera, y lo corrió, mostrando un tablero con un interruptor y una perilla. Apretó el interruptor y dejó la planta en su sitio.

-Jejeje… - dejó escapar una risa juguetona.

-_Y yo que pensaba que era el único que gustaba de las malas bromas…_ - pensó al verla sonreír de repente.

-Bien, vamos… - subiendo.

-Mm… - siguiéndola.

-Ya lo entiendo - se escuchó de repente a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndolos - por eso nunca te escuchaba… - saliendo detrás de un sofá.

-A-Allen-kun…

-¡¿Moyashi-chan…? - sorprendido - ¡Fue idea de ella! - apuntando a la china quien le golpeó en la cabeza por soplón - ¡Duele! y-y - sobándose la zona golpeada.

-¡Es Allan! BakaLavi - haciendo un puchero de enfado, sorprendiendo a los presentes. El chico era mono en extremo, sus cabellos eran albinos y su piel era de un tono níveo y se notaba suave pero al estar resfriado sus mejillas se coloreaban de un suave rosa, además estaban sus enormes y brillantes, por la acumulación de lágrimas, ojos color plata. Según Lavi: él era un angel.

-Eh… hai… - hipnotizado y sonrojado.

-Y ¿Qué hacen aquí? - su voz se oía opaca gracias al resfriado.

-Eh… vinimos a hacerte compañía…

-Es que a Lena no le apetecía ser devorada por la hambrienta mirada de Bak-sensei - se burló el pelirrojo.

-¡Ey! - frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y tú? Lavi

-Um… La acompañé…

-Oh… cof… ya veo… cof… - interrumpido por la toz, se sienta en el sofá.

-¡¿Estás bien? Allen - se adelantó Lavi.

-Si… es sólo un resfriado, nada grave… pero… - su expresión cambió a una afligida.

-¿Qué sucede, Allen-kun? - acercándose a él, sentándose a su lado. - sabes que puedes contar con nosotros… - sonriéndole.

-… - mirándola con sus ojitos brillantes, sonriéndole también - bueno… verán… - comenzando a hablar.

"_Allen-kun es mi amigo desde hace unos cuantos años atrás, lo conocí por mi hermano que por asuntos de trabajo me dejó a cargo del su mejor amigo, Cross Mariam, quien también cuidaba de Allen. Los dos fuimos criados por Cross y bueno… él no era una muy buena persona: apostaba y bebía como si no hubiese mañana, pero aun así nos enseño muchas cosas, tanto útiles, como saber defendernos, como inútiles, aprender a apostar en las cartas y hacer tragos. _

_Él es menor que yo por un año, pero vamos en el mismo año de clases. En realidad los tres vamos en el mismo curso, Lavi, que es mayor que yo por dos años, tuvo que saltarse dos años por una enfermedad de su abuelo._

_Bueno, aunque no lo parezca, Allen-kun tiene 16 años y es muy guapo de cara y su albines le daba un toque angelical, además de su caballerosidad para con todos… Estoy segura que, si no existiera Lavi, me enamoraría de él, pero prefiero por ahora a Lavi… ¡Si, ya lo sé! Lo tengo que olvidar… pero no es tan fácil ¿Saben? ù.u Allen-kun es muy trabajador, estudioso y responsable, pero definitivamente prefiero el "estilo Lavi" xD…."_

-No hay problema, Allen-kun, lo haré yo - tomando sus manos - iré de inmediato a hablar con tu jefe…

-Lena… - con los ojitos brillantes.

-Pero se supone que los dos cuidaríamos de él… Lena… - un poco nervioso.

-Lo cuidarás tú - sentenció. Tomó del brazo a Lavi alejándolo un poco de Allen para susurrarle - Es tu oportunidad, ¡No la desaproveches!

-Lena… - sorprendido y sin saber que decir.

-Ya te lo dije, no soy tonta… - alejándose un poco - cuando lo supere y tenga el valor te lo diré el como fue del cómo me enteré… - entristeciendo de repente.

-¿Eh…?

-¿De qué tanto hablan? - desde el sofá.

-Decidíamos que iría a ese lugar, Allen-kun, pero creo que yo soy más apta para eso que Lavi… jejeje

-Mm… ¬¬ pero bueno… con eso de que los dos recibieron las enseñanzas de Cross… n.ñ

-Uff… ni lo recuerdes - digieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Allen-kun… iré ahora que es temprano, ojalá me hagan caso y así no te bajen el sueldo.

-Gracias Lenalee… - sonriéndole muy emocionado por las acciones de su amiga.

-Para eso estamos los amigos, Moyashi-chan - sonriendo abiertamente.

-¡Es Allen! ò.ó BakaLavi… ¿Eh? ¡Ah! - se acuerda de algo - Lena… ahya algo que debes saber…

-¿El qué?

-Es sobre un cliente… que, buen en realidad, es hijo del dueño de la cadena de bares…

-¡¿Eh? - sorprendida - y ¿Qué debo saber de él?

-Bueno… él va a diario y siempre pide un coctel, es el que nos enseñó Cross…

-Oh… ya veo…

-Se llama Kanda Yuu, pero jamás le llames por el nombre, es un pesado con respecto a eso, bueno, en todo y con todos. No lo mires a lo ojos si no quieres que se enogre contigo, tiene el peor de los genios… trata de mantenerte alejada, no quiero que te haga daño o…

-Causar que te despidan, lo sé… - se adelantó terminándole la frase.

-O lo mataré y me valdrá huevo que me metan a la cárcel. - terminó su frase - Lena, el trabajo no lo es todo, sin ustedes, sé que ya estaría muerto por exceso de trabajo jejeje. Son muy importantes para mi…

-Allen… - tanto Lena como Lavi se conmovieron y quisieron ir a abrazarlo, pero él los esquivó.

-Si me tocan se contagiarán…

-Jejeje bueno Allen-kun me iré ahora - se acerca y le besa la frente luego se vuelve a Lavi y le susurra - espero que al volver me tengas buenas noticias - sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡Lena! - sonrojándose.

-Jejeje… - y se retira dejando al Moyashi en manos de Lavi.

"_Dolía y no crean que no. No quise decir nada y mucho menos actuar raro con ellos, total no sabían nada de lo que yo sentía y había descubierto. Es difícil y muchas veces intenté decirle a Lavi, pero ¿Qué sacaba? Él estaba enamorado de Allen y si le decía era obvio que me rechazaría…_

_No quería ser rechazada y luego, por compasión, seguir como amigos con más de algún momento incomodo. Sería mejor guardarme todo por ahora, y cuando no pueda más, sólo tal vez, contarle pero no declararme. Sería tonto. Es obvio que cuando a un chico le gusta a otro, una chica no tiene oportunidad, a menos que él sea bisexual y eso a mi no me gusta. Soy demasiado egoísta jejeje._

_Por ello, prefiero que él esté con la persona que ama y ayudarle un poquito… aunque duela…" _

_.  
_

* * *

Y… ¡Corte!

Ya aquí está el supuesto One-shot largo de mi desafío Kanlena…. Jajaja nooooooooo esto no es un one-shot, me inspiré y decidí hacer un Kanlena 100% y espero que sea largo… jejeje

alquien quiere mi face? www . facebook #! / Project . Diva se mi amigo... :B xD ya ahi esta, pero no me insulten ni nada xD

wiii amigas de toda una vida y ahora 3 meses de novias! eres la mejor yuu-chan! (jeje su apodo) linda! la mejoooor! muaaahh

Déjenme reviewas para ver que tal, Si?

**º**

**º**

**¡Review! :D**


	2. Qué día - Parte I

**Capitulo 2: Qué día (Parte I)**

**.**

La china corría a todo lo que podía para llegar a su casa, cambiarse el uniforme del colegio y ponerse ropas más apropiadas para presentarse frente al jefe de su amigo. Llamó a un taxi, lo esperó y unos minutos más tarde llegó, le indicó la dirección y este la llevó a lugar.

El taxi la dejó justo frente al local y una vez fuera del vehículo, se animó mentalmente para adentrarse al bar. Por fuera se veía como cualquiera, pero por dentro era otro mundo. En el piso base era todo público pero aun así todo era moderno y elegante. La china quedó boquiabierta cuando leyó un cartel junto a las escaleras que decía: 1er piso: bar publico, 2do piso: bar privado y 3er piso: "Dark Zone" (1).

-_Y después Allen-kun dice que es un bar cualquiera ¡Esto no es un bar cualquiera! _- pensó al recordar que su amigo siempre decía lo mismo y luego cambiaba el tema para restarle importancia. -_ y eso que recién estoy en el piso base… no imagino como será el bar privado_ - pensaba más emocionada. Caminó un poco más y divisó a un hombre tras la barra. Se acercó y le habló - Disculpe… - llamando su atención - Hola, ¿Está su jefe? Vengo en nombre de Allen Walker.

-¿De Allen-chan? - volteándose a verla - ¡Oh! Yo soy su jefe, ¿Qué deseas?

-_¿Chan…?_ - Bueno, él está enfermo y no podrá asistir por ahora… por lo que me pidió que… hablara con usted para que no lo despidiera. Pero yo quería pedirle algo…

-¿Enfermo? Pensé que ese chico era de acero… nunca se enferma - hablando más para si - ¿Por qué no llamó?

-Um… deudas, supongo… - con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Buena razón - riendo - y ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo, Jovencita…?

-Lenalee Lee

-Bueno, Lena-chan… n.n

-_¿Lena-chan? o.o _- sorprendida por la confianza.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Por donde tengo mis modales?! - regañándose a si mismo en voz alta, asustando a la chica - Me llamo Dante pero, por motivos que desconozco, todos me dicen Ray.

-Ah… bueno… quería proponer si puedo tomar el lugar de Allen-kun hasta que se recupere. Y no hace falta que me page, tómelo como si Allen-kun nunca faltó. Él necesita el dinero y no quiero que le den menos por un resfriado - entristeciendo un poco.

-Umm… No es tan fácil, Lena-chan. No puedo contratar a cualquier persona…

-Lo sé… pero ¡Soy tan buena como el! - _creo… uggh… vamos se valiente y suéltalo . -_ ¡Aprendimos del mismo "m-maestro"! u.ú

-¿Mh? ¿Mismo maestro? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Bueno, son cosas del pasado… pero él nos crió y aprendimos de lo que él hacía para "sobrevivir"… la cosa es que puedo moverme bien en un bar gracias a sus enseñanzas - con mucha confianza.

-Quisiera ver eso. Te haré una prueba y será ahora. Tendrás el segundo piso para ti, los clientes son escasos en las mañanas, te servirá de experiencia y podré ver como te "mueves" en este bar - sonriéndole.

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias! - _eso fue fácil jejeje _

-No es como si pudiese partirme en dos y atender ambos bares, el chico nuevo… no lo puedo dejar aun y necesito alguien con experiencia. Llegaste como caída del cielo pero, no cantes victoria aun, tengo que evaluarte primero.

-_¡Kyaa! Ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa… ¡uuugh! _- Y… ¿Del atuendo? ¿Cómo debo presentarme? - el barman la miró fijamente y luego bajó su mirada a las ropas de la chica quien vestía una camisa a botones blanca, sobre esta una Jillet color negro, una mini falda negra, más abajo unas medias largas que le llegaban sobre las rodillas y unas botas de taco medio hasta sobre los tobillos.

-Nunca habíamos contratado a chicas pero así como luces ahora no está mal, pero realmente no importa mucho, ya que estarás tras la barra, nadie notará lo que traes puesto abajo. No estaría mal que siempre vinieras así… digo más o menos así.

-Oh, pero no tendré uniforme entonces…

-No, sólo quieres ser un remplazo hasta que Allen-chan vuelva. No lo veo necesario… Por ahora ponte este delantal y sube, ya están llegando clientes y no hay que hacerlos esperar. - lanzándole un delantal negro.

-Bien… - colocándose el delantal notando que le faltaba algo - um… me diste un delantal roto…

-¿Eh? No, estos son así. ¿No me digas que no los conoces?… o.o Sólo cubren las piernas.

-Ah, Um… no los conocía, bueno… no es como si conociera muchas cosas jejeje

-Aquí se nace para sorprenderse día a día, así que no te apenes si descubres algo aquí porque igual usamos cosas que generalmente no se usan en casa y/o en la vida cotidiana.

-Mmh… Gracias, ¿Ray?-san

-Si, jeje de qué. Con Ray está todo bien y saca eso de "san" que no me gustan tanto las formalidades.

-Jejeje n.ñ - _ eso noté… _- ¿Nada más? - comenzando a retirarse.

-Ser respetuosa y callada, a menos que el cliente lo desee. - tomas un vaso y comenzó a limpiarlo - ¡Suerte! ^^ - mirando a la chica, luego se voltea y grita - ¡Oye, holgazán! ¡Ven aquí y ayúdame a limpiar, los clientes ya están aquí!

-¡Voy! - se escucha de el otro lado de una puerta. La chica sube las escaleras y su vista se encuentra con un sitio muy elegante. Se dirigió tras la barra y comenzó a ver todo lo que tenía, memorizar los nombres de las botellas y los sitios guardados.

En eso entra un joven de unos 20 años, rasgos orientales, una cicatriz cruzando su nariz y cabellos oscuros. Caminó hasta donde el barman y le habló.

-¡Hola! Ray-chaaaaan

-Joven Alma, ¿Cómo está? - haciéndole una reverencia.

-Bien, supongo…

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Mm… no puedo encontrar mi auto… u.u" no recuerdo donde lo dejé.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Yuu-chan me matará por no cuidar mis cosas… y-y ¡Ayúdame, Ray-chaaaaan!

-_Oye… estar más preocupado por la reacción de Kanda-san es una cosa, pero no saber "donde" dejaste tu auto es otra cosa y más tratarlo de "cosa"…_ - pensaba Ray mirándolo con un tic en el ojo. - Supongo que algo se puede hacer… uff… le diré al novato que me ayude.

-¡Gracias! - subiéndose a la barra para abrazarlo y besarle la cara repetidas veces - ¡Eres el mejor!

-Pero no podré hacer nada si Kanda-san lo descubre primero - intentando despegárselo.

-Mh… no lo creo… de todos modos si eso pasara, olvídate que te pedí ese favor. No me gustaría que se enojara contigo - bajándose de la barra y encaminándose a las escaleras - estaré en el bar de arriba con Allen-chan un rato, luego iré a buscar mi auto…

-Como desee… uff -_ en qué estarán pensando los jóvenes de ahora… mira que perder un auto y actuar como si nada… - _yo estaría histérico… - soltándolo en voz alta.

-¿Más de lo que estás? - dice el ayudante novato a sus espaldas.

-¿Eh? - notando que lo último lo había dicho en voz alta - ¡T-tu me tienes así!

-Si, si… - suspirando cansado. Iban a seguir hablando, más bien Ray iba a seguir discutiendo, cuando sintieron unos fuertes pasos bajar por las escaleras. - ¿Eh? - al notar que los pasos eran de Alma y se acercaba a la barra casi sin aliento y con cara de miedo.

-¿Q-quien…? - hablando con dificultad.

-¿Quién qué? - preguntó Ray. De repente recordó algo y sonrió un poco, para calmar al chico - debe estar así por Lena-chan, ¿verdad?

-¿L-Lena?

-Si, el remplazo temporal de Allen-chan, ella se ofreció para que no le bajáramos el sueldo, ya que él está enfermo y no se sabe hasta cuando volverá.

-¿Remplazo del Moyashi-chan? - sin tragarlo del todo.

-Si…

-Y ¿Qué dijo Yuu?

-¿Eh? - sobresaltándose un poco - eh… él no lo sabe aun… - un poco nervioso.

-Nos matará… estoy seguro… primero a mi, por no cuidar mis cosas… y luego a ti… por contratar una chica sin su permiso… - comenzando a temblar de miedo.

-No lo creo. Bueno, si se trata de mí, porque él confía en mí.

-¡Ah! ¡Traidor!

-No, Alma-san… - iba a continuar pero al ver que el lado infantil de Alma estaba "mode on" decidió no seguir explicando y pasar de ello. - será mejor que la conozca primero ¿Podría evaluarla por mi? Estoy un poco ocupado con este mocoso ¬¬ - mirando al novato quien le devuelve la misma mirada.

-¡Claro! ¡Es muy linda! No sé como es que no la vi antes.

-Evaluación de trabajo, nada más, Alma-san. ¬¬U

-Eres un amargado, ¡Por eso aun no estás casado! ò.ó

-¡Si estoy casado! y ella me ¡AMA! - marcando la ultima palabra, la cual se clavó como puñal en el corazón de Alma.

-Eres cruel, viejo calvo… y yo con lo mucho que te estimo… y-y - caminando hacia las escaleras, triste.

-Uff… y eso que tiene 20 años… - suspirando cansado.

Subió las escaleras y caminó silenciosamente hasta la barra, y ahí vio lo que supuso era la espalda de ella. Se sentó en uno de los asiento de la barra y se acomodó colocando los codos sobre esta y apoyando su mentón en las palmas de sus manos, la contempló unos segundos y luego se decidió a hablarle.

-Así que tu eres el remplazo del Moyashi-chan - habló, asustando a la chica que le estaba dando la espalda a la barra.

-¿Eh? - se volteó y su mirada chocó con la de Alma, quien la miraba divertido, provocando que la chica se pusiera nerviosa. - ¿M-Moyashi?

-Mm… Allen-chan

-¡Ah! S-si, soy su remplazo…

-Sabrás que no puedes llegar y trabajar así como así en este bar, ¿No? - al ver que la chica asentía continuó - Ahora yo seré tu evaluador señorita…

-¡Lenalee…! Lenalee Lee… - nerviosa.

-Muy bien, Lena-chan…

-_Otra vez… n.ñ_

-¿Qué tipo de tragos sabes hacer? ¿Tienes alguna especialidad? - comenzó a preguntar, a los segundos se sienta junto a él Ray - Oye, tu, ¿No tenías que atender abajo? - hablándole al barman.

-No hay clientes que deseen algo aparte de café, así que subí…

-No sé cómo es que aun sigues trabajando aquí… ¬¬ - se vuelve a la chica - ¿Y bien?

-Am… pues… sé que estoy más o menos a la altura de Allen-kun, en el hecho de reconocer los tragos y hacer las combinaciones de algunos tragos… pero tengo mi propio trago n.n

-¿Si? - pregunta Alma, sin quitarle la mirada.

-Bueno, los tragos los elegí yo y a Cross le gustó… pero no me dijo si ya existía… :s

-¿Cross? - preguntó el barman.

-Si, Cross Mariam, ¿Allen-kun no les habló de él?

-Si, sólo el nombre y el resto eran maldiciones en murmullos - contestó riendo, contagiando al barman. - ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió con él?

-Um… - pensándolo un poco - Cross es un poco duro y estricto, pero si comparo situaciones fue mucho más estricto con él que conmigo…

-Bueno se entiende, sería un crimen maltratar a una chica tan linda - sonriéndole.

-¿Eh? - sonrojándose un poco.

-Joven Alma… - sorprendido. Nunca había visto a Alma hacerle cumplidos a la chicas ya que siempre eran ellas las que se acercaban a él.

-Lena-chan…

-¿S-si?

-Hay algo más… ¿Sabes cómo hacer ese trago especial de Allen?

-Um… no sabía que Allen-kun tenía un especial, pero antes de venir me dijo que un tal Yuu Kanda siempre pedía el trago que nos enseñó Cross ¿Será ese?

-Sip, ese mismo, ¿Podrías prepararlo?

-Y a mi, tu especial, por favor.

-¡Va! - pero se detiene y mira fijamente a Ray - Usted no quiere tomar "_eso_" - muy seria, sorprendiendo a los dos.

-¿P-por qué no…? Es sólo un trago, ¿No? - pregunta Ray.

-Eso mismo dijo Cross… - cambiando su cara a una más lúgubre, pero luego la cambió a una sonriente - pero si usted insiste, nada puedo hacer… pero quiero que quede claro - sorprendiendo más a los dos hombres frente a ella - usted se hace responsable de sus acciones. - sentenció, dejando helado a Alma y a Ray, para luego voltearse a hacer los tragos.

-Jeje… no sé por qué ya me estoy retractando… - sudando, nervioso.

-Porque eres cobarde, Ray-chan jajajajaja - se burlaba mientras que el otro le dedicaba la mejor de sus miradas asesinas.

_*Allen-kun es realmente trabajólico. Desde que su padre lo dejó, por su condición sexual, no ha tenido más que problemas económicos, y si me lo preguntan, causados siempre por Cross Mariam. Es esforzado y todo lo demás pero, por sobre todas las cosas, es humano y eso a veces lo olvida y termina resfriado o gravemente enfermo. Me gustaría hacer más por él, pero es muy necio y siempre termina rechazando mi ayuda, de una manera suave. Por eso me siento feliz de serle útil ahora. Me gustaría que viviera conmigo… así Lavi… lo vería más seguido… y yo no estaría tan sola…_

_._

* * *

_._

Justo después de que Lenalee se despidiera de Allen y Lavi…

-¡Allen-chan! - llegando a la sala, cargando una bandeja con una taza de té y limón, endulzado con miel. - te preparé un té que siempre me da el panda cada vez que me resfriaba… - acercándose al sofá donde aun descansaba el alvino.

-Gracias, Lavi… - hablando con dificultad ya que le dolía la garganta y se sentía cada vez peor.

-Creo que descansar en el sofá te hará sentir peor… ¿Por qué no subes, mejor, a tu habitación? - parándose frente a él, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

-Si, eso iba a hacer… pero me siento realmente mal… me pesa el cuerpo - apoyándose en Lavi, quien se emociona un poco, pero sacude la cabeza y deja la bandeja en una mesita para luego ayudar a caminar a Allen.

-No creo que sea un resfrío común, Allen… - en un tono serio, sorprendiendo al alvino - te llevaré a una clínica…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡N-No… Lavi! - sorprendido y algo alterado.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por los gastos, Lavi. Con lo que gano apenas me alcanza para vivir, pagar una clínica es algo imposible por ahora…

-Yo lo pagaré, no es tanto lo que piden…

-Lavi, tienes tus asuntos que atender, yo no podría devolvértelo por ahora…

-¡Moyashi! ¡¿Cómo puedes poner el dinero antes que tú salud?! ¡Y no quiero que me devuelvas nada! Esto lo hago porque quiero.

-¡No me llames Moyashi! ¡Y no aceptaré tú dinero…! Ya suficiente… tengo… - comenzando a debilitarse - suficiente… con las… - y cae desmayado al suelo, alarmando al pelirrojo.

-¡Allen! - corriendo a auxiliarlo - ¡Allen, despierta! - agitándolo - ¡Allen…! ¡Ahhh! ¡Serás terco! - tomándolo en brazos y recostándolo en el sofá. Subió las escaleras y tomó una manta y algo de ropa para el chico. Bajó y lo cubrió con la manta y salió de la casa. Justo cuando iba a cruzar la calle para tomar un taxi, un fuerte frenazo hace que su corazón se detenga y quedo hecho una completa estatua blanca en medio de la calle.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces, idiota?! - una fuerte y varonil voz, proveniente del auto, lo saca de su trance. Lentamente gira la cabeza y se hace a un lado para dejar pasar al vehículo.

-_Supongo que deberé ir con más cuidado u.u" ¡Uff! ese tipo tiene buenos reflejos_ - pensó el pelirrojo mientras caminaba a un paradero para esperar a un taxi.

.

.

* * *

.

(1) Dark Zone es el último piso del bar al cual siempre voy con mis amigos a visitar a Yura-chan, la prota de este fic, realmente parece más un "antro" o una "disco" pero el dueño nos obliga a decirle "bar decente" xD.

Uh! Si que tardé! xD pero… podrían creer que todo este tiempo fue para estar con mi Yuu-chan? es que… nos reconciliamos x3

No quería dejarla, y a ustedes nunca los dejaría jajajaja así que opté por lo mejor, espero entiendan u.u

Bueno, explicaré un poco ahora, lo de esta historia:

Lenalee: vendría siendo mi amiga

Kanda: su novio

Allen: yo

Lavi: mi ex novio (el padre de mi hijo jejeje, lamentablemente mi Yuu-chan no está aquí porque ella estaba en otra región…). (Cómo haré para que tengan un hijo? Jajaja sugerencias?)

No quería introducir mi vida en este fic… pero me di cuenta que quedaría muy vacío si no lo hacía jejeje es como que tenía que estar si o si… pero bueno… tendré que hacerlo nomás, después subiré el Laven con mi vida completa, más adelante eso si xD, junto a Yuu-chan y todos. :p

Así aclaro algo, no? espero que sigan mis fics, y quienes siguen los fics Inocencia y Destiny, tendrán que esperar un poco… porque no eh escrito nada… ¡Yuu-chan tiene la culpa! xD pero la amooo *3*


	3. Qué día - Parte II

**Capitulo 3: Qué día (Parte II)**

Iba muy apurado a su trabajo. El idiota de su "amigo", o mejor dicho, "compañero de juegos de la infancia", había olvidado su auto justo frente a su casa y con las llaves en el asiento del copiloto. Sabía que a esta hora ya debería estar torturando al barman con sus idioteces, o le estaría llorando para que le ayudara a buscar su vehículo. Alma podía ser muy predecible, a veces, por lo que también agregó a que ya estaría deprimido por que Ray le dijo que él no tenía a alguien que le amase o que se buscara una novia. Siempre peleaban y sacaban ese tema a flote.

Inhaló y luego soltó todo el aire en un casto suspiro. No quería verle la cara, no por hoy. Tenía los nervios de punta gracias al idiota pelirrojo que se le había cruzado en el camino.

Cómo… ¡¿Cómo no pensaba?! ¡¿Lazarse así sin más, ignorando el alto para peatones, cargando a alguien en su espalda?! ¿Acaso era un suicida?

-¡Mierda! - gritó. La simple idea de tener como mancha en su expediente un atropello, le crispaba los nervios. Quería estar limpio, sólo para que _esa_ persona lo dejara de mirar con desprecio. - _No debería de ponerme así por algo que no sucedió… pero… _ - entrecerrando la mirada, mientras seguía conduciendo - _si algo llega a salir mal…_ - ante la fugaz idea que cruzó su mente, negó con la cabeza. Tantos años de preparación no podían irse por la borda, tenía que ser cuidadoso y así como iba ahora, no era suficiente. Frunció el ceño y pisó a fondo el acelerador, le devolvería el estúpido auto a su amigo y se largaría del lugar…

Ese era otro tema: "el bar" una pequeña mancha que limpiar.

**.**

**.**

No tenía ganas ni de abrir los ojos. Se sentía pesado y, a pesar que tenía los ojos cerrados, todo le daba vueltas. Temió en abrir los ojos, sabía que si lo hacía vomitaría, su estomago lo sentía pesado y parecía que hacía todo lo posible por querer devolver todo lo que había comido al desayuno.

Soltó un gemido de asco al sentir algo amargo subirle por la garganta, lo que también le hizo sentir un estremecimiento y una voz conocida muy, pero muy, cerca.

-¿Allen? Dios, que alivio. - con voz cansada - ¿Sabes lo preocupado que me tenías?

-¿Lavi…? - aun medio adormilado, haciendo una mueca de desagrado al sentir ese sabor amargo devolverse por donde vino - ¿Qué sucede…? ¿Dónde estoy? - sin querer abrir los ojos aun.

-Sobre mi espalda, te desmallaste en tú casa… ahora vamos camino a un hospital…

-Pero Lavi… - haciendo un puchero, arrepintiéndose después al sentir de nuevo esa cosa amarga subir por su garganta.

-Esta vez… no hay peros, lo hago por tú salud…

-Pero… - se interrumpe - Ngh… Lavi… - llevando una mano a su boca.

-No caeré en tus tiernas trampas, Moyashi-chan, ahora no.

-Ugh… L-Lavi… - El aludido voltea la cabeza y le mira extrañado.

-¿Qué…?

-Q-quiero… vom… ¡bbwaaaaaaaahhh…! - soltándolo todo en las ropas del pelirrojo.

-¡WAAAH! ¡MOYASHI! - como reflejo suelta al alvino y lo deja caer - ¡Ah! L-lo siento… Moyashi-chan… es que me sorprendió… y me asustó… u.u" - ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-L-lo lamento… Lavi… - las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos - n-no quería… pero tu… - aun costándole hablar por el mal sabor en la boca.

-Culpa mía, culpa mía - sonriéndoles dulcemente - no tienes que culparte, yo no te estaba prestando atención… - hablándole dulcemente para que el alvino se tranquilizara - será mejor que tomemos un taxi, te veo cada vez más pálido, ¿Cómo te sientes? - rozando levemente la mejilla del otro chico con la punta de los dedos.

-Sucio, mareado y cansado… quiero dormir… u.u

-Entonces vamos…

-No te dejarán subir a un taxi así… - apuntando, avergonzado, a las sucias ropas del pelirrojo - de verdad… lo siento…

-¡Mah! Ya no te preocupes por esto, ya era una camisa vieja, tengo más en casa. Creo que tienes razón, dudo que me dejen subir con esto puesto, tendré que sacarla… sino yo quedaré igual que ella - soltando una risa, mientras se desnudaba frente al alvino, quien lo miraba atentamente pero algo avergonzado.

-Y ¿Te irás así sin más?

-Sip

-Pero no creo que te dejen subir así…

-Moyashi… ten por seguro que preferirán subir a un hombre semidesnudo que a un hombre apestoso.

-De… verdad que lo siento, te lo recompensaré… de alguna… manera t.t

-Ya no te disculpes, no estoy molesto ni nada, pero si quieres recompensarme… - acercándose al avino hasta quedar muy cerca de la cara de Allen - _Mierda… Muy cerca… yo y mis impulsos ¬¬ _

-¿L-Lavi?

-Deberás ir al medico y reponerte, ¿De acuerdo? - sonriéndole y alejándose un poco.

-Bien - sonriéndole igualmente, detienen un taxi y se van a la clínica.

**.**

**.**

En el Bar, Lenalee miraba avergonzada al barman, el cual estaba en un estado vergonzoso gracias al golpe de alcohol que ella misma le había preparado. No era un trago extremadamente fuerte, pero Ray perecía no tener mucha resistencia al alcohol, algo que llamaba mucho la atención de los chicos que estaban a su lado.

-Ray-san… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Oye viejo… te… vez realmente fatal… ¬¬U

-Essstoy bien… - echado sobre la barra. Lena lo mira preocupada y se va a preparar un café.

-Seguro anciano ¬¬ eres de lo peor, la pobre Lena-chan tiene una cara de muerte gracias a ti. Debiste quedarte abajo sirviendo café - levantándose y ayudando a Ray a ponerse de pie y así llevarlo abajo para que su ayudante lo atienda mejor. - déjame el resto a mi, Ray. Ya hiciste mucho por hoy.

Bajan las escaleras y el ayudante de Ray le indica donde lo puede recostar, dejándolo a cargo del chico se apresura a subir las escaleras, para no dejar sola a Lenalee, quien ya tenía el café listo.

-¿Y Ray-san?

-Lo dejé abajo, Dan-chan le ayudará.

-¿Dan?

-Daniel-chan, el ayudante de Ray - sonriendo.

-Ah… Ya pero ¿No creo que deberíamos ayudarle?

-Lena-chan, estás a prueba jeje creo que deberías preocuparte más por ti que por él.

-Si, pero si todos somos parte de este bar, deberíamos ayudarnos mutuamente, así se estrechan los lazos entre los trabajadores y el trabajo se hace más llevadero. Mi hermano siempre dice eso, y siempre está apoyando a sus compañeros, y los resultados siempre son muy buenos, y su empresa cada vez va mejor.

-Mmh… nunca lo vi de esa manera, ya que yo solo mando, aunque el Moyashi-chan también es así… pero como nunca lo tomo enserio… o escucho lo que dice…

-Creo que, en ese caso, necesitaríamos más personal… ^^U

-No necesariamente, pero nunca está de más ^^, pero antes veamos cómo lo hacemos nosotros, si se hace no hace difícil, recién pueden pensar en más personal. Recuerda que también está Allen-kun, Dan-san y Ray-san en este bar y ellos se llevan muy bien, sé que Allen-kun haría lo que sea por ayudar…

-Si, tienes razón, pero ¿Qué es lo que tú piensas? ¿Cómo podrían ayudarse?

-Mmh… recuerdo que un par de veces, Allen-kun llegó preocupado a casa porque se había ido temprano del trabajo dejando a Ray-san lleno de clientela y él no pudo ayudar ya que el jefe no le dejó ya que no le quería pagar horas extras… ¬¬

-Ah… ¡Te aseguro que ese no fui yo! Tal vez fue Ray-chan o Yuu-chan, ya que lo dos están en plan de ahorro…

-¿Yuu?

-Yuu Kanda, el dueño de este bar - extendiendo sus brazos para señalar el especio - y eso que tiene mi edad.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Herencia.

-Oh… ya veo.

-¡Hey! ¡Alma-chan! - unos clientes se acercan al joven y se sientan junto a él.

-¡Chicos! Hace tiempo que no se venían al lado oscuro…

-Mm… es que estuve saliendo con una chica, y siempre la invitaba aquí, pero no veía que se mereciera tanto como para traerla a este piso - dijo uno de ellos.

-¡Valla! Eso es ser frío… - comentó Alma.

-Si, pero creo que hice bien… - entristeciendo un poco. Su acompañante le pone una mano en la espalda y le da unos fuertes golpes para "animarlo", cosa que le llama mucho la atención a Lenalee.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la muy…

-¡Hey! - interrumpiéndolo - hay una dama presente - señalando a Lenalee.

-¡Oh! - exclaman lo dos al verla.

-Es muy guapa…

-Y joven… *¬*

-Y tiene novio - dice Alma, sorprendiendo a los presentes, incluida Lenalee.

-¡¿Eh?! - exclaman los tres, sorprendidos. Al notar la sorpresa de Lena, los dos chicos la quedaron miran.

-Mmh… ¿De verdad es cierto? - preguntó uno de ellos. Alma le guiñó, disimuladamente, un ojo y la peli-verde entendió el mensaje, pero un sentimiento de inseguridad brotó en ella, poniéndola nerviosa.

-Mm… S-si… etto… es… - jugando con sus dedos, muy avergonzada - es… verdad…

-¡Oh! Valla el suertudo ese.

-Así es, tengo mucha suerte - dice Alma, dejando un ambiente frío.

-¡¿Tu-tu-tu eres el maldito afortunado?!

-¡Ey! No habías dicho maldito, pero si, soy yo, ¿Verdad, cariño? - hablándole a la chica. Lenalee no podía hablar por lo avergonzada que estaba y simplemente se quedó en silencio - Bueno, es tímida. Ya saben - sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡Oh, valla! ¡Debes tocar el cielo todos lo días!

-Nah… aun no…

-¡¿Cómo que no?! Chico, debes… ya sabes…

-Entendí el mensaje, pero no frente a ella… ¬¬ - hablando disimuladamente, para que Lena no los escuchara.

-Ah… ¡Oh! Mira la hora que es, llegaré tarde a la Universidad - dijo uno de los chicos.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y ahora te das cuenta?! ¡Llegarás y estarán las puertas cerradas para ti! ¡Idiota! - le regañó Alma.

-Ya sé, mamá. Pero tenía que pasar a saludarte. Bueno, vamos Andi, mamá está muy enojada hoy. ¡Adiós… chica-barman-chan!

-¡Eh…! ¡Le-Lenalee! Me llamo Lenalee…

-¡Oh! Lindo nombre. Bueno, nos vemos Alma-chan, Lena-chan. ¡Ed! ¡Nos vamos! - tomando al chico de la oreja y jalándolo a la salida, ya que por el solo no podía, estaba muy ocupado babeando por la chica.

-Uff - suspiró aliviado al ver que ya habían salido del local - Perdona por eso, pero ese par no se pueden quedar con una sola chica, y no me gustaría que jugaran contigo…

-Qué amable, Alma-san, pero sé cuidarme sola ^^ pero muchas gracias igual.

-Jeh… De nada.

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto, Allen y Lavi ya habían llegado a la clínica y habían atendido al peliblanco.

-Mmh… ¡Esto es aburrido! Quiero irme a casa t-t - sentándose en la camilla, ya que estaba recostado.

-Si no te gusta esta situación, deberás ser más responsable contigo mismo y esto no volverá a suceder. - de pie mirando por la ventana.

-¡Lo sé! Pero de verdad que ya me quiero ir - haciendo un puchero.

-Hasta que la enfermera no vuelva, no podemos irnos. Se buen chico y recuéstate un rato. - lo queda mirando un rato, un tanto serio, y luego aparta la mirada.

-No puedo estar tan tranquilo como tu, necesito moverme… ¡o me acalambraré! t-t

-Está bien, si quieres juguemos a algo, para matar el tiempo - acercándose a la camilla y sentándose junto a Allen.

-¿A qué cosa? - moviéndose un poco, para que quepan los dos, pero la mano de Lavi en su barbilla lo interrumpió, que se quedó helado al sentir, repentinamente, una suave presión en sus labios. Luego se separan y se miran el uno al otro a los ojos. Lentamente, la cara de Allen, se empieza a sonrojar y Lavi dibuja en su rostro una sonrisa.

-A esto. - y lo vuelve a besar.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Haiaaaaa! Si que tardé! Pero… faltaba inspiración… y tiempo xD

Espero les guste el capi :3 no quería escribir sin inspiración… porque las cosas no quedan bien así. Así que esperé a que llegara y les escribí el capi jejeje así que está con mucho amor!

Muchas gracias a la gente que lee mis fics y comenta también. nos leemos en el prox capi… ya sea de este fic o de los otros!

**.**

**¿Review?**


	4. Ojos Azules

D Gray Man no me pertenece, pero si a la condenada de Hoshino. Bleehhhhhhh :p pesada! sube capítulos luego! Aishhhh!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Ojos Azules**

.

-_¡Lenalee! ¡Fue horrible! ¡Y a la vez no…! _- dudando unos segundos -_ ¡Fue extraño!_

-Mmh… ¿De qué hablas? Allen-kun - con voz somnolienta, apenas eran las 2 de la madrugada.

-_¡Q-que me besó! Y-y yo aun no estaba preparado, sabes que no quiero nada con nadie por ahora… pero ¡Él me tomó desprevenido!_ - gritaba desde el otro lado del cel.

-¿Él…?

-_¡Si! L-Lavi, ¡Él me besó… y sin mi permiso… en un absurdo juego que… ni siquiera había aceptado jugar…!_

-Tranquilízate un poco, Allen-kun, ¿Podemos discutirlo mañana?

-_Está bien, pero… ¿Puedo ir a dormir a tu casa? _- un poco más calmado.

-¿Ahora?

-_Si, no puedo dormir…_

-Está bien, pero por favor, no armes escandalo aquí o te irás a tu casa.

-_No haré nada de eso… lo prometo_ - cuelga, y Lenalee se levanta y coloca su bata, va a la habitación de su hermano y quita unas mantas y las deja a los pies de su cama.

"_Allen-kun es siempre así, cada vez que algo le está perturbando, me llama para pedirme si puede dormir conmigo. Quizá estar solo y con tanto problema no puede dormir, por ello, hace mucho tiempo, le dije que cuando se sintiera así se viniera a dormir conmigo, y desde eso duerme conmigo 3 veces al mes._

_Hace tiempo que lo traigo en mente, pero creo que será mejor que Allen-kun se venga a vivir conmigo, no me agrada que tenga que vivir solo... para mi es como un hermano más, así que me sentiré más tranquila si lo tengo más cerca de mi._

_Se lo diré al desayuno, quizá hasta la oferta que le dé le llame la atención… pero conociéndolo puede que lo ponga en duda…"_

**Media hora después.**

Estaban los dos recostados en la cama de Lena.

-Me tomó por sorpresa… de verdad nunca me imaginé que él estuviese interesado en mi… - decía Allen para después esconder su cabeza en la almohada.

-Allen-kun, ¿Podemos discutirlo mañana? Tengo mucho sueño… - _y realmente no quiero saber los detalles… ni nada de eso…_ - pensó la chica. El peliblanco asintió aun con la cabeza escondida en la almohada y Lena apagó las luces. - Buenas noches, Allen-kun.

-Buenas noches… - con voz apagada, por el cansancio y la forma en a que estaba acostado. Lenalee se cubrió hasta la cabeza y le dio la espalda al chico, cerró los ojos durmiéndose casi al instante.

**En la casa de Alma.**

El chico estaba dormido de lo mejor hasta que su mobil comienza a sonar, de muy mala gana lo toma y contesta.

-¿Ah…? – acomodando su cabeza en la almohada.

-_¿Cómo que "ah"? ¿Esa es manera de contestar?_

-Mhm… - aun somnoliento.

-_Mañana iré al bar, estoy aburrido de quedarme en casa._

-Ya… pero podrías haberme avisado en la mañana… no ahora… estaba durmiendo, Yuu… - hundiendo su cara en la almohada.

-_Me importa una mierda, te llamo porque voy para allá._ - colgando el mobil, el chico se levanta perezosamente y se dirige al baño.

-Esta esta no se queda sin venganza Yuu, sólo espera a que se me ocurra algo - se dirige hasta el salón y le pide a una de las sirvientas que alguien llegaría y que le dejaran entrar. Luego se retiró a su habitación y se recostó nuevamente.

Media hora después, la puerta de la habitación de Alma se abre estrepitosamente, provocando que el chico, que dormitaba en su cómoda cama, despertara.

-Levántate Alma, tenemos que hablar.

-Uff… ya dime de una vez qué hice…

-Nada, sólo soy yo…

-Tú, qué…

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué…?

-Porque mi padre…

-¡Yuu! ¡Ya basta! ¡Tú padre… el tío murió hace ya 3 años! ¡Supéralo!

-¡Eso intento, idiota! ¡Día a día intento superarlo, pero nada de lo que hago parece funcionar, por ello creo que el bar es un estorbo en mis planes!

-¡No creo que siquiera lo estés intentando!

-Por supuesto que sí, pero el viejo ya tenía su gran tramo avanzado…

-¡QUE NO ME REFIERO A "ESE" SUPERAR! ¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! ¡Me refiero a que te olvides ya de él! ¡Tú eres inteli-…! - se detuvo, ya que se había dado cuenta de algo.

-¿Eh?

-¡Olvídalo, me acabo de retractar de esa imagen tuya!

-Si estuvieras en mis zapatos… no dirías cosas tan a la ligera.

-¡Y porque no estoy en tus zapatos es por lo que te digo que debes dejarlo en el pasado! No puedes seguir así… ni tu padre y tu madre lo querrían, ellos siempre pusieron tu salud y bien estar por sobre todas las cosas. Gracias a lo que haces es por lo que te deterioras… - se levanta de la cama y se acerca a él - Yuu… sabes que eres más frágil de lo que aparentas…

-Déjame ese tema a mí, yo veo lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

-¡Yuu! ¡Apenas tienes 20 años! Pasar el tiempo trabajado y estudiando… - miró al peli negro y este le desvió la mirada.

-Eso es asunto mío…

-¡Y mío también! - gritó llamando la atención de Kanda - ¡Es asunto mío también, porque después llegas a mí para que te dé consejos o que te preste mi oreja para escuchar cada queja que se te cruce por la cabeza! ¡Pasé a ser parte de tú vida cuando me tomé la molestia de escucharte y apoyarte en todo! - muy exaltado.

-¡Aishhh! ¡¿Quién te manda a involucrarte tanto en mi vida?! - dice sin siquiera pensarlo, lo que provoca el que la última línea de paciencia de Alma se agotara.

-¡TU! ¡AAAHHHHHHHH! - salta sobre él y comienza a golpearlo sin piedad en la cara, sin dejarle siquiera defenderse.

**Al día siguiente…**

Allen y Lenalee estaban en el comedor tomando desayuno y discutiendo lo que había pasado en el hospital.

-Me tomó desprevenido…

-¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo, Allen-kun? - ya aburrida del tema.

-Si…

-Uff… Allen… ¿Y qué harás? - bebiendo su café mirándolo fijamente.

-Estoy seguro que él quiere algo conmigo…

-No me digas… - susurrando para sí rodando los ojos.

-… Por lo que lo rechazaré.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya dije que no quería nada con nadie.

-Si lo dices por todo lo que te hizo Road… Allen, cariño, déjala en el pasado…

-¡NO PUEDO! ¡ELLA HIZO LO QUE NUNCA CREÍ QUE ME HARÍAN, CONFIÉ EN ELLA…! … y me traicionó con ese tipo… - entristeciendo.

-¡Son familia, Allen! ¡Y lo de ustedes no era algo taaaaan serio como para que "valiera la pena"! o como ella dijo…

-¡¿Y le encuentras la razón?! … Lenalee… te conozco y sé que no piensas eso.

-¡Sólo quiero que la dejes en el pasado! ¡¿Tan difícil es dejar que alguien te ayude a olvidarla?!

-¿Oh? - sorprendiéndose por lo que escuchaba.

-¡Aish Allen, eres demasiado joven para dejar que ella no te arruine tu vida! ¡Debes apreciarte más y darle la espalda a quien te hace tanto daño!

-No es tan fácil olvidar…

-Entonces deja que él te ayude - _¡Ahhhh! No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto…_ - no te cierres… y trata de ser feliz. - se levanta y deja los trasto en el fregadero, toma sus cosas y se dirige a la puerta - Me iré primero. - abriendo la puerta y se va, dejando al alvino pensativo.

-Uff… ojalá y fuera tan fácil… - entrecerrando la mirada y apretando los dientes - ugh… Road… - susurra, apoyando su frente en la mesa. - ¿De verdad podré olvidarte…? ¿Quiero olvidarte…?

Lenalee caminaba por las calles con la mirada perdida…

-_Allen-kun es un tonto… ¡¿Cómo piensa en rechazar a Lavi?! Si yo fuera él… no lo pienso dos veces… ¡Ahshh! ¡Pero soy yo! Está claro que no dudaría… pero lo que Road le hiso... creo que puedo entender esa parte… pero es difícil!_

_*Allen-kun en su pasado tuvo una muy buena amiga, amigos de bebe para ser más exacta, pero todo terminó cuando ella se le confesó y él, sin siquiera saberlo bien, la aceptó. Por lo que yo tengo entendido, él no estaba enamorado de ella, quizá sólo lo hizo por no querer dejarla mal o quien sabe qué, pero igual la aceptó. Claro que ella, muy enamorada, lo llevó a la "adultez" a muy temprana edad y fue ahí donde todo acabó._

_Por lo que tengo entendido ellos ya intimaban a los 14 años y a diario (por lo que me dijo él), lo que la aburrió a ella y cuando Allen-kun comenzó a enamorarse de ella, esta lo engaño y nada más que con un primo de ella._

_Tengo entendido que de sangre ellos no tienen nada, pero eso no lo sabe Allen-kun, porque yo conozco a la actual pareja de Road. Tikky es la pareja actual de Road y se llevan por casi 5 años de diferencia… y maldigo la hora en que me crucé en su camino, porque es una persona muy odiosa, en el sentido de que siempre intenta ligar conmigo… ¡pero ese es otro cuanto!*_

-¡Uishh! Y pensar que ahora estoy de mal humor por culpa de Lavi… nunca pensé que Lavi me llevaría a este estado… - hablaba para sí misma entrando al bar sin siquiera disimular su estado de humor.

-¡Yo, Lena-chan! - le saludó un cliente y esta lo ignoró.

-¡Valla, parece que Lena-chan está de mal humor! - gritó otro, causando que la chica se detuviera.

-Chicos… - habló llamando la atención de todos los presentes, pero fue interrumpida por una mano que se posó en su hombro.

-¿Qué hace una señorita en este bar de mala muerte? - dijo la persona que apoyaba si mano en su hombro. La chica se volteó sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

-Discúlpeme, - tomando la mano del chico y sacándosela del encima - pero este bar no es de mala muerte, y es aquí donde trabajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú trabajas aquí? - dijo este sorprendido.

-Se…

-Yo no tengo permitido que mujeres trabajen en mi bar.

-¿Eh? - ese comentario la sorprendió.

-¡Yuu! ¡Te he dicho que no me dejes atrás! - entró Alma corriendo. - ¿Oh? - al ver que su amigo se había encontrado con la chica.

-¿Quién te contrató?

-Sólo estoy de reemplazo…

-¡Pero nadie quiere que se valla! - grita un cliente.

-¡Nadie les pidió su opinión! - gritó el pelilargo.

-¡Y-Yuu! - interrumpe al ver que la cosa se estaba poniendo espesa - veo que ya te topaste con Lenalee Lee-chan, ella es el reemplazo de Allen-pon, ya que está enfermo…

-Sea reemplazo u otra cosa, sabes muy bien que no están permitidas el personal femenino aquí.

-Lo sé, pero… esa fue una regla que tú padre puso, ¿No querías superarlo? Aquí tienes la oportunidad, ya que el personal femenino atrae más clientes y eso quiere decir que son más ingresos… - el pelilargo miró a la chica y esta, al sentir su mirada sobre ella, lo miró y se topó con un par de orbes con un tono negro muy profundo… pero que al mirarlos mejor, eran como el hermoso color azul marino profundo.

_*Tengo que admitir, que al momento en que vi esos ojos, sentí que mi cuerpo se tensaba para luego relajarse de una deliciosa manera. Pude sentirlo en el momento, cómo se destensaban mis músculos mientras mis ojos se perdía en ese mar negro azulado, un abismo de sensaciones nada sanas e impropias de una chica sobria y "decente." O como mi hermano me tituló. Jajaja si se enterara de lo que su hermanita está pensando en estos momentos, sería capaz de hasta cometer suicidio._

_No es que sea una santa paloma blanca pero tampoco soy un cuervo, sólo soy una chica en periodo hormonal, y esa es la única escusa que tengo para lo que estoy sintiendo y pensando en estos momentos.*_

-Soy Kanda, y soy el dueño de este bar. Sólo por asuntos obvios te quedarás, pero hasta que yo lo decida. - le dijo estirando su mano.

-Lenalee Lee, y ya dije que soy un reemplazo - estiró su mano y la estrechó con la de Kanda.

-Yo hago las cosas legales, por lo que trabajarás con contrato como es debido, recibirás un sueldo y te quiero en una hora más en la oficina. - dijo sin más, para luego marcharse a la oficina, dejando a Lena con la palabra en la boca y a Alma más que sorprendido y a la vez contento.

.

* * *

Aaaaaah! Volví! Jajajja y si que me extrañaron, no?

Pero es que no motiva nada que no comenten… porque igual sé que hay gente que lee y lo agradezco, pero pasarse y dejar un review no cuesta nada xD

Agradecimientos! A quienes me comentaron jejje y trataré de subir seguido, es que estoy metida en un fansub kjakjaajkajka Anime's Addiction no Fansub, yo so Yuko muaajajajjajaja

Y trabajo y estoy soltera… puff ya ni se imaginan la odisea de mi vida… lo único que espero…. Es que me aplaste un caballo para morir feliz y tranquila jaalhañfhsñdhfasdhfadhf

Amm… eso… nos leemos luego… ya sea en este fic o los otros jejeje que espero actualizar pronto… pero deben motivarme! Si no, cómo? :s

Bye!


End file.
